


When You're Gone

by moremartinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Martinski, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremartinski/pseuds/moremartinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia copes with losing Stiles and never getting to say 'I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with MTV’s Teen Wolf. I am playing in someone else’s sandbox. I own nothing. Including ‘When You’re Gone’ by Avril Lavigne of which I have laced some lyrics of within this songfic. 

When You’re Gone

“One,” Lydia whispered. “Two, Tha-three, fa-four, Fi-ve,” The strawberry blonde paused and swallowed as she counted the steps he took thick tears rolled down her cheeks. The words caught in her throat, she implored him with big moist green eyes to turn around. He didn’t.  


She ran a few steps after him but stumbled and crumpled to her knees. Stiles once told her he’d go out his mind if she died but neither of them had ever suspected that she, Lydia Martin, would do the same. His face, the face she came to know every finite detail of, would ripple like water in her minds’ eye at night and she could drown in his whiskey brown hues.

“Stiles.” She would murmur his name as she slept. 

In the waking hours she found no peace. Everything she did reminded her of him. In school she kept expecting to see him come around every corner. His empty place at their lunch table left a hollow feeling in the back of her throat. She found herself let down by every late night text she received and when she inevitably found her way to dead bodies she couldn’t help but pause fat tears running down her cheeks as she scrolled past his name and number in her samsung. He could no longer be her first call.

She didn’t know exactly when she had fallen in love with him. It didn’t really matter now, of course, but she filled the days that felt like years when she was alone, trying to discern it. A part of her knowing it would probably always remain red for unsolved.  


When she wasn’t in school or trying to pinpoint the precise moment in time when she, Lydia Martin, had fallen in love with one, Stiles Stilinski. She would visit the cemetery to feel close to him. 

“I need you so much right now” she told him around the big lump already forming in her throat. She missed the way he always knew the words to say to get her through the day. 

“It isn’t fair. I don’t- I don’t know how to be this-what I am- without you. You’re supposed to be here. You- we were supposed figure this whole being a banshee thing out together. We were good together, and- you-You’re the one who figures things out.” She’d barely been keeping it together as it was and with her last admonition she felt her resolve break as her grief washed over her like tidal waves crashing against the shore. 

“And now you’re gone and I- Oh, God, I miss you so much it hurts Stiles.” She didn’t say the words ‘I love you’ out loud but she thought somehow across the ethereal divide he had to know the words that had been caught in her throat that night had to know that they remained true even now when he was gone.


End file.
